Gypsy Curse
by Lunarkitty15
Summary: Alfred Kirkland had to follow his brother to Moscow, Russia for his job. After a boring week wandering about, he meets a mysterious gypsy who has a dangerous past. With WWII in it's most bloody years, Alfred is unknowingly dragged into a world of thieves
1. Chapter 1 Violet Black Stare

Nya su! Before you kills me...I swear, will update other fics soon....I just have to focus on my college essays this Thanksgiving break! Okies....moving on.....

This new fanfiction is inspired by a song I really love. I won't tell you what it is, because you will find out through this fic! lol I hope you guys enjoy it as much as I love writing it! I will try to do more description in this story, unlike my others..... lmao

Summary: Alfred Kirkland had to follow his brother to Moscow, Russia for his job. After a boring week wandering about, he meets a mysterious gypsy who has a dangerous past. With WWII in it's most bloody years, Alfred is unknowingly dragged into a world of thieves and shadows. Russia/America

Warning: Crappy first chapter....lmao

* * *

Chapter One- Violet black stare

* * *

_'Was it her face that invaded your mind?_

_Her kind isn't very hard to find.'_

The first time Alfred laid eyes on her was on a rare warm afternoon in Moscow, Russia. His brother had come to Moscow on a business trip. His evil older brother, Arthur Kirkland, was now part of the United Nations, and ever since their parents had passed away when Alfred was eight, Arthur took care of him. When Arthur turned 23 and Alfred 14, Arthur quickly joined into the U.N. as a citizen voice for England, like their dad had been. Two months later, Alfred was unwillingly pulled to Russia.

Alfred spent most of his days touring the city while his brother worked. It made him happy since he no longer had to go to school (for the time being, Arthur assured him) but he quickly became bored since he had no one to play with. It was 1944 and Russia was in a state of panic over the Nazis. Alfred usually had his brother's guards hovering over him, but today he snuck out of the house where he was supposedly 'sleeping'.

Alfred ventured over to Red Square where people were relaxing and enjoying the sun. Performers, singers, and sellers showed off their talent or tried to sell their goods. That was when he saw them.

A group of gypsies were attracting a huge crowd. The center of the attention was a dancer. A very beautiful dancer. She had long wheat-colored hair and deep violet eyes that enchanted her audience. Bells jingled with each step she took as she twirled around. Gracefully she lifted her thin arms into the air, reaching towards the clear blue sky.

Alfred could not stop staring. Time sped up and twilight was now upon Moscow. People were packing their things and leaving, and soon it was only Alfred and the gypsy band that were in the square. The other gypsy's were already packed and now watched as the girl finished her last dance. She looked up and met Alfred's gaze.

"That was....that was something." Alfred spoke out shakily in a hushed voice. It still rang out loudly in the empty square.

The girl tilted her head sideways and gave a secretive smile. She swept her arm down, waving at a laid out wooden bowl that held a few coins and bills from the days performance.

"Oh crap! Of course!" Alfred fumbled in to his pants pockets and pulled out his wallet. He took out two 5 dollar bills and threw them into the bowl.

The gypsies violet eyes widened and she looked up at Alfred in wonder.

"You are American?"

Her voice rang out like wind chimes. Her Russian tongue fumbled over the English ones, her accent heavy. Her voice was childlike, and strangely sounded like a boys.

"Ye-yea. Well, I was born in America but grew up in England. I keep some American money on me just in case." Alfred shifted his feet and pushed his hands deep into his coat pockets. The sun was almost gone and the temperature was defiantly dropping.

The girl seemed to notice Alfred's shivering and gave a smirk.

"You like Russia?"

Alfred blushed and took his hands out of the pockets. He didn't want to seem wimpy. "Not the cold really, but it's certainly very pretty here...." Alfred gave a nervous laugh and flashed a smile.

"Well....I better get home before my brother sends out the hounds. Alfred gave a sigh and turned away from the girl.

"You will come tomorrow, da."

Alfred turned to see the girl staring at him intently. Her smile seemed out of place, it looked....demonic somehow. Alfred also noticed she didn't ask that as a question. It was a statement...like he has no choice.

"Uh....I guess I could try." Alfred backed away and watched the gypsy warily. She didn't drop her gaze.

"Wonderful." The girl smiled wide. "May I know your name?"

"I don't know...." Alfred was starting to get a bad feeling.

"Please?" The gypsy grinned. Her eyes seemed to leave Alfred frozen.

"It's Alfred." He would usually proudly state his whole name, but it was tense times, and his brother warned him every day not to let people know who they are.

The girl chuckled. "Spokoinoi nochi, little Alfred." The gypsy brought her bright red scarf up around her head and walked away, without looking back once.

Alfred gazed down Red Square blankly for a whole ten minutes before realizing he never got her name.

* * *

"You made American money?"

Ivan looked up from his bowl and stared up at a girl with chin-length hair the color of his. She looked down timidly. Ivan smiled and looked back down at the two green bills.

"Da. From a very interesting boy. He stayed through all my dances."

"Wow! That's great brother!" The girl clasped her hands together and plopped down next to him.

She gave a small cough and then showed Ivan her money she earned by her voice. No surprise to Ivan, she had earned way more than any of the other gypsies. She usually gave most of it to other gypsies, but she saved a little for herself to buy rations for her and her brother.

Ivan leaned his head against her shoulder and started to nod off. Snow began falling gently down as Ivan watched from just inside the train tunnel. They went wherever there was the most people and always had to dodge the Nazi forces that would come through Red Square at least once a week. They were out looking for young men to hurl on to a train to the horrid concentration camps. His sister suggested he dress as a girl so he wouldn't attract attention. But now he attracted more attention than he ever had dancing as a boy!

There was also another reason he dressed as a girl...but his sister didn't know.

"What was he like...?" His sister combed his hair gently with her fingers and rocked them back and forth.

Bright blue eyes more vivid than the sky and hair gold like a sunflower.

"Young, stupid looking." Ivan chuckled.

'And warm......'

* * *

Oh jeezers......O.o Yea.....Umm.....the first part I wrote on paper....and the second I made up as I wrote. lol

Do you guys like it?

Not trying to be historically accurate or anything with this story...just go with it.....lmao. Want Belarus to be in here as well? Any other characters you would like to see?

Please Review! REVIEWS ARE LOVE!


	2. Chapter 2 Red Square

Nya! All right.....you guys have the right to kill me now. I have chosen to update this fic instead of all my other ones. XD I was just so happy that I got 4 reviews for it! YAY!

In Russia/America news, there is a new KICKASS video on youtube by** telephonesrule **called _APH - Russia×America - [Gorgeous]_! GO WATCH IT! IT RULES! (Am totally not promotting anything....X3)

In my news....I recently FINALLY bought this manga called **07-Ghost** volumes 1 and 2 which is sooooo totally shonen-ai! lol Not really, but it certainly SEEMS that way! X3

Moving on..................

Summary: Alfred Kirkland had to follow his brother to Moscow, Russia for his job. After a boring week wandering about, he meets a mysterious gypsy who has a dangerous past. With WWII in it's most bloody years, Alfred is unknowingly dragged into a world of thieves and shadows. Russia/America

Warning: Violence and blood.....I think that is it.

* * *

Chapter Two- Red Square

* * *

_'She lets you think that you found her first  
That's how she works'_

"Where have you been, young man!?"

Alfred had gotten home without anyone noticing, but he found out the next morning that apparently a guard had spotted him coming in through the window. Now, at breakfast, his brother was chewing him out.

"I just went to Red Square. It's no big deal." Alfred gave a huff and stuck his tongue out at Arthur.

"No big deal? YOU COULD HAVE BEEN KIDNAPPED!" Arthur blew up, his face turning a nasty red. Alfred couldn't help it, and let out a giggle. He looked so funny!

"This is NOT funny Alfred!" Arthur glared across the table at Alfred.

Alfred rolled his eyes and took another huge chunk out of his bagel. He quickly swallowed and then chugged down his glass of orange juice. His brother would always have a cup of tea beside his plate as well, but Alfred never liked the crap. It tasted yucky. Besides, floating plant leaves? No thank you. He made sure to make as much noise as possible while chewing and grinned in satisfaction at the annoyed look his brother got.

"Do you mind?" Arthur gritted out from behind the newspaper he was reading.

"You are my morning entertainment, Iggy!" Alfred laughed out.

"That is not my name Alfred!" Arthur slammed the paper down on the table and looked like he was about to throw his tea cup at him.

"Sorry Ig! It's just stuck ever since Kiku told me what England was called in Japan!"

When Alfred was living in England, his brother sent him to a private school where kids from other countries went. His best friend there was Kiku Honda, a pretty boy from Japan that was staying with his very young looking dad. Alfred had made friends with him when he noticed that Kiku was sitting all by himself at a lunch table. Being the awesome guy he was, he went over and sat down next to him. They instantly clicked and have been best buds ever since. Alfred wishes he was back in England.

"Ugh. You are unbearable!" Arthur flipped the paper back up and continued reading.

Alfred finished his breakfast and began toying with his checkered-red scarf around his neck.

"So.....I met a gypsy yesterday." Alfred glanced up meekly at his brother who had gone stiff.

"A what?"

"A gypsy! She was really beautiful! She did these pretty dances." Alfred remembered her purple eyes and gave a small blush. It luckily went unnoticed by his brother.

"She didn't pickpocket you, did she? You can never trust them." Arthur said coldly.

Pickpocket? Alfred was confused. His older brother got along with everyone! He was the last person who would judge someone.

"I trust her! She seemed very nice." Alfred didn't add that she was also a bit creepy, but that would make her seem bad.

"And her name is-?" Arthur replied back, an eyebrow raised.

"Uhhh...." Alfred blushed and looked at his empty plate.

"I thought so." Arthur said smugly.

"Whatever! I'm going out!"

Alfred jumped out of his chair, anger boiling in his stomach. His brother just didn't understand! He hated it here and his brother just liked to make Alfred feel worse since he hated Russia. He needed a friend! Arthur quickly flew out of his chair with an expression of fear on his face and reached a hand out.

"Wait! Where are you going? Not to that gypsy I-"

"WHAT IF I AM!?" Alfred spat out, cutting off his brother.

Alfred turned sharply on his heel and reached the kitchen door in a matter of seconds. He wrenched the door open and let it slam loudly. That would show his brother! He ran down the narrow alley in between the row houses and out in the street. He heard the front door slam open and turned to see his brother run out.

"You get back here right now Alfred F. Kirkland!"

"Fat chance!"

Alfred stuck his tongue out and then sped down the road. He was headed downtown, to Red Square.

* * *

Ivan wasn't sure what woke him up at first, just that it was painful. It took him only a second after opening his eyes to realize that a huge man stood above him holding a whip. His eyes flashed in fear when he noticed the man was wearing a uniform- a Nazi! The man gave a cruel smirk and kicked Ivan hard in the stomach. Ivan cried out and curled into a small ball.

"Look what we have here!" The man gave a laugh.

Ivan gave a shudder and suddenly fury ignited through him. He screamed and lunged up, his hand curled in a fist. The man was startled and stumbled backwards, but it didn't stop Ivan. Ivan punched the man violently in the face and the man fell down.

It seemed he was the only Nazi that had found them in the train station. The other gypsies woke up with a start and stared at the scene unfolding before their eyes. The mans eyes flashed in terror and he quickly looked about. He grinned when something behind Ivan caught his eye.

"You look like you could be a good fuck."

Ivan was slapped hard across the face and the force caused him to fall down. He quickly picked himself up and turned around and froze. The Nazi was now holding a knife to his older sisters throat.

"Iv-Ivan!" His sister choked out and tears sprang up in her eyes.

"Let go of my sister right now." Ivan pulled out his own knife that he concealed in his back pocket and he took a step forward.

"Naw, I think I will keep her for now. Then she can take a nice train ride to our lovely death camp." The man grinned and trailed one of his fingers down her cheek.

Ivan growled and glowered at the Nazi. His eyes flashed and something dark came into them. The man gave a shudder and took a shaky step back.

"Goodbye."

Ivan rushed forward and appeared behind the Nazi quick as lightning. He smacked the knife away from his sisters throat and it flew out of the mans hands and on to the floor. The Nazi let go of his sister and she quickly fled away farther down the tunnel.

Ivan was no where near finished. He slashed the knife down the mans back and he gave a shrill cry. Ivan smiled and kicked the man down on to the floor where he scrambled backwards until he hit the far tunnel wall. His eyes widened in fear and Ivan knew that the man knew death was coming. He still tried though.

"Please! Don't kill me!"

Ivan only smiled wider. He rushed over and stabbed the man through his heart. He knew how to fight...and kill very well. He was a gypsy after all.

* * *

Alfred sat on the wide gray steps that led into Red Square and stared intently out. As soon as he had got there ten minutes ago, he ran about looking for the gypsy girl, but after seeing no sign of her, he gave a sigh and sat in defeat. Unlike yesterday which was actually sunny and warm, today was cloudy and very cold. He let out a shiver and rubbed his gloved hands together.

Alfred had begun to nod off, leaning against the step walls when a girl giggled out loudly behind him.

"Over here mama! Its the gypsies!"

Alfred jolted awake and watched as a little girl in a bright blue dress led a young mother down the steps. She tugged at her mothers hand in impatience, but was smiling in joy. He was surprised to see that the Red Square was filled with people and glanced down at his watch. He had dozed for an hour! He got up and followed the girl and her mother down the stairs and out across the square. He slowed down as they reached a crowd of people surrounding a group of gypsies.

"Look mama! Doesn't she sound pretty!?"

Alfred's eyes flashed with hope but his face fell when he found it to be a different girl. She looked nearly like the girl from the other day, except she had short hair and....Alfred blushed, a huge chest! She flashed a gentle smile at the crowd then began singing.

Alfred's jaw dropped and his eyes turned to saucers. She was amazing!

_'Every time i think of you_

_I feel shot right through with a bolt of blue_

_It's no problem of mine but it's a problem I find_

_Living a life that I can't leave behind_

_There's no sense in telling me_

_The wisdom of a fool won't set you free_

_But that's the way that it goes_

_And it's what nobody knows_

_While every day my confusion grows_

_Every time I see you falling_

_I get down on my knees and pray_

_I'm waiting for that final moment_

_You'll say the words that I can't say_

_I feel fine and I feel good_

_I'm feeling like I never should_

_Whenever I get this way, I just don't know what to say_

_Why can't we be ourselves like we were yesterday_

_I'm not sure what this could mean_

_I don't think you're what you seem_

_I do admit to myself_

_That if I hurt someone else_

_Then I'll never see just what we're meant to be_

_Every time I see you falling_

_I get down on my knees and pray_

_I'm waiting for that final moment_

_You'll say the words that I can't say '_

She finished and gave a small curtsy, The gathered crowd burst into clapping and laughs of delight. Alfred was also one of them. The group of gypsies packed up and the girl left with them. Alfred knew they had to move alot because of the Nazis. He gave a sigh of sadness since he still didn't get to see the other girl.

"Did you think she was good?" A voice whispered against his ear and neck.

Alfred screamed out in surprise and whipped around. A boy stood before him in a long black wool coat and a bright red scarf. He had wheat-colored hair. Alfred scowled in annoyance that the boy just came up behind him like that, but when he looked into the boy's eyes, his breath whooshed out.

"I'm sorry I startled you." The boy gave a small smile and tugged at his scarf.

"Your eyes....." Alfred reached a hand out to the boys face and touched the boys pale, rosy cheek.

Deep purple eyes stared back into Alfreds blue ones. They were the exact same color as the gypsy girls.

The boy chuckled out and Alfred realized his hand was still on the other boys cheek. How embarrassing! He blushed a dark red and quickly pulled his hand away.

"Yes, it is rare in America, but here in Russia, it is somewhat common." The boy stepped closer to Alfred, and soon was right in front of him.

Alfred took a step back and alarm bells went off in his head. How did he know he was American? He glanced down and noticed the boy wore no gloves. His eyes flew wide when he saw blood trailing down his hand.

"Are you hurt!?"

The boy gave a small jolt and held up his hand in front of him. He stared down at the blood with a blank expression.

"What's wrong! Did someone hurt you!?"

Alfred instantly grew worried and began un-buttoning the boys coat. He was startled when the boy suddenly clamped a hand down around Alfred's wrist.

"Don't Alfred!"

Alfred froze and stared into the boys eyes.

"What did you call me?"

* * *

TA-DAH! What did you guys think of chappy 2!? XDD I hope you liked it! It's pretty long!

Any suggestions of what should occur next? X3

Please Review! REVIEWS ARE LOVE!


	3. Chapter 3 Lies

Yes…..I'm updating this one….finally. XD

Enjoy!

Summary: Alfred Kirkland had to follow his brother to Moscow, Russia for his job. After a boring week wandering about, he meets a mysterious gypsy who has a dangerous past. With WWII in it's most bloody years, Alfred is unknowingly dragged into a world of thieves and shadows. Russia/America

Warning: Cussing….XD

* * *

Chapter Three- Lies

* * *

_"Don't Alfred!" _

_Alfred froze and stared into the boys eyes._

_"What did you call me?"_

Alfred didn't blink. Did not move. He just stood, staring at the pale-haired boy's violet eyes in fear and confusion.

"How did you….."

Alfred clenched his held wrist and whipped it harshly from the other boys. He glared in suspicion at the Russian.

"How did you know that was my name!? I didn't tell you!"

The boy look startled and looked down at his empty hand that had gripped Alfred's mere seconds ago.

"I…uhh…My sister told me."

Alfred narrowed his eyes and backed up slightly.

"Your…..sister?"

Alfred scoffed and folded his arms across his chest. "Really now?" Alfred laughed inside. This was going to be easy as pie. "What did your sister look like?"

"Like me. She has long hair exactly my color and the same eye color."

Alfred widened his eyes. Bingo. Maybe he was really this girl's brother? Time for another question! Just to be sure, of course. The boy gave him the creeps. He stood there now with a smile on his face and seemed to leer at Alfred.

"Okay, then if she is your sister, what did I give her?"

The boy smirked. "That's so easy."

Alfred gritted his teeth. "Oh yea! What then?"

"Money. American money….which we don't use here in Russia, by the way."

Alfred frowned. Damn. He was hoping this weirdo wouldn't be the beautiful gypsy's brother.

"Okay. So you are. What's your name?" Alfred huffed then cried out, "Fuck yes!"

The boy raised an eyebrow and puzzled over the American's huge smile.

"What are you so happy about?"

Alfred jumped up and down like an excited kid on Christmas morning and rushed forward to clasp the other boy's hands.

"You're her brother, right? What's her name!? She never told me!"

"Nadia" The boy rushed out quickly.

Alfred let go of the boy's hands and smiled brightly. "Nadia…."

"ALFRED!"

Alfred jumped in fright and turned around, away from the Russian, to meet his brother's furious face from across the square. Not good. He heard Nadia's sister behind him spit out angrily a word in Russian.

"Fuck…."

* * *

When Ivan went out in the morning after disposing the filthy Nazi body, to get some food for his sister, he noticed many patrols of Nazi's about the square. They were looking for him already. He hated when he could not enjoy dancing, and today was going to be one of those days.

He went back to the underground station and plopped down beside his older sister who was starting the fire for their cooking pot.

"Can't dance today." Ivan glanced meekly at her and waited for her questioning reply he knew she would give.

"And why is that Vanya?"

"I-I don't feel very well." God he hated lying to her. But he would never get her mixed up in his other affairs. Never.

"I see…..that's fine brother. Please stay here and rest well then, okay?" His older sister nodded and gave a warm smile at him and Ivan felt his stomach clench in guilt.

Of course, after his sister left to do her street performance, he soon followed. He never could sit still. And that is how he found Alfred.

He was actually surprised that he came back. Ivan spotted him among the crowd of people around his sister and watched as he swayed to her voice. His sunflower gold hair stood out among the other Russians browns, blacks, and wheat-colored hair. He watched the boy pause a few times during her song and look around as if he were looking for someone. Ivan giggled.

His sister finished up, and deciding to be a little daring, he went up to the motionless American.

"Did you think she was good?"

Alfred screamed out and whipped around to find Ivan. He gave a scowl and looked him up and down. Ivan resisted the urge to erase the boys scowl by kissing him. No! He did not just think that.

"I'm sorry I startled you." Ivan smiled at Alfred and tried to shake his disturbing previous thoughts from his mind. He tugged at his scarf automatically. He did this whenever he was nervous. Not that the American brat was making him nervous or anything.

"Your eyes....."

Alfred reached one hand brushed his gloved fingers along Ivan's cheek. Ivan stiffened and tried to breathe normally. Ivan attempted a weak chuckle and sighed with relief when the American blushed and took his hand away.

"Yes, it is rare in America, but here in Russia, it is somewhat common."

Ivan was puzzled when Alfred took a few steps back. He watched the boy glance down and shock and horror flashed across his face.

"Are you hurt!?"

Ivan jolted and brought his bloody hand up and stared down blankly. Shit. He almost forgot about the episode this morning. Stupid American boy.

"What's wrong? Did someone hurt you!?"

Ivan was horrified when Alfred began to take off his coat to asses the damage and panicked. He cried out the boy's name.

"Don't Alfred!"

"What did you call me?"

After having Alfred's question, Ivan had to lie through his teeth again. He couldn't just admit to him that he was that girl gypsy! He didn't want to crush his feelings….not yet at least.

Alfred, Его новый подсолнух, of course, was very suspicious and asked him things to prove that he was indeed the girl's brother. Suddenly, when Alfred finally accepted that he was, he grew very excited.

"You're her brother, right? What's her name!? She never told me!"

Ivan blustered out the first name that came to mind.

"Nadia"

Alfred's whole face lit up and he broke out into a warm smile that Ivan could almost feel the heat from, and repeated her name.

Ivan narrowed his eyes and felt anger boil inside of him. He shouldn't smile for 'Nadia', it should be _his_ smile!

"ALFRED!"

Alfred jolted and whipped around to stare at someone across the square. Ivan peered around him, still pissed off, but then froze. His face drained of all color….not that he had much to begin with.

Блин!

A patrol of Nazi guards had found him out.

* * *

THAT'S IT FOR THIS CHAPPY! XDD

Big thanks to my Russian friend for the translations!

Его новый подсолнух= his new sunflower

Блин= Pancake…..LMAO! It's apparently a common mild cussword in Russia!

Please Review! REVIEWS ARE LOVE! X3


	4. Chapter 4 Down into Darkness

UPDATE! 3

Summary: Alfred Kirkland had to follow his brother to Moscow, Russia for his job. After a boring week wandering about, he meets a mysterious gypsy who has a dangerous past. With WWII in it's most bloody years, Alfred is unknowingly dragged into a world of thieves and shadows. Russia/America

* * *

_"ALFRED!"_

_Alfred jolted and whipped around to stare at someone across the square. Ivan peered around him, still pissed off, but then froze. His face drained of all color….not that he had much to begin with._

_Блин!_

_A patrol of Nazi guards had found him out._

"We have to move now!"

Ivan grabbed Alfred's wrist and turned around and started to run, dragging the American behind him.

"What the hell man!" Alfred tried to stop, but Ivan would have none of that.

"Are they following!?"

"Are who following?" Alfred glanced behind him and let out a gasp. Nazi guards were currently racing behind the two boys, shoving whoever got in their way roughly.

"Why are they following us!?" Alfred cried out in fear. He glanced ahead at the running boy and realized he didn't even know his name.

"It's because of me. I'm sorry, but it looks like you are now involved." The boy panted back.

Alfred continued running but his feet were starting to hurt and his breathing became labored. The boy suddenly yanked him into an alleyway and stopped. Alfred bent over, grasping his knees, and tried to catch his breath. The boy paid him no attention, and Alfred looked up to see him fumbling with a small manhole.

"What are you doin-" Alfred paused when Ivan yanked the manhole cover off, and slid it to the side. "Oh no! I am not going down there! You can have fun playing in the sewer, but I'm going back home!"

Alfred turned around and began walking towards the entrance of the alley when his wrist was grabbed and he was tugged back.

"You will come with me, Дa? If you do not, then those lovely men will find you and your family and the ending will not be a happy one."

Alfred stared in numb shock at his harsh statement. The boy's violet eyes held Alfred's sky-blue ones in a strong, fierce gaze that just dared Alfred to try and leave. Alfred took a gulp and finally broke the stare, looking down at the boy's tight grip on his wrist. He didn't want Iggy to get hurt.....

"Fine." Alfred mumbled out, "I will come with you. But you better fucking have a flashlight on you!"

* * *

Ivan gave a smirk and wiped it from his face before Alfred even looked up.

"Ivan Braginski"

"What?"

"My name."

Ivan held out his hand and gave a wide smile. Alfred took it hesitantly and Ivan gripped it firmly and pulled the American into a hug.

"Gah!" Alfred pushed back away from Ivan and gave a scowl. "All right, let's go before they find us!"

Ivan chuckled and put a foot carefully on the first rung of the ladder. He gave small encouraging smile up to Alfred then proceded to climb down into the darkness. He reached the bottom and blindly reached down and grabbed one of the four flashlights he kept by the ladder. He turned it on and waited as the American slowly made his way down. Ivan giggled as curses flew from the American's mouth. Alfred finally reached the bottom and grabbed on to Ivan's scarff in a haste.

"Sorry!" Alfred pulled his hand back. "Do you have another one?"

"Het, I'm sorry." Ivan lied easily.

"I'm guessing that's a no. Damn."

Ivan watched as Alfred trembled a bit from the cold and bit his lower lip. So he was a afraid? How wonderful.

"Ca-can I hold it?" Alfred stuttered out. He held out a hand towards the flashlight and Ivan met his eyes and smirked.

"You do not know the way though, Alfred."

"Oh." Alfred's face went blank and he scowled a second later. "Just don't go running off and lave me down here alone, or I swear I will kick your ass right to the Nazi guards!"

"Of course I won't leave you." Ivan turned and began walking along the narrow brick walkway. He would never leave him.

Not two minutes had gone by before Ivan heard Alfred trip and cry out. He let out another cuss word. Ivan halted and turned around. He directed the light at Alfred and when he found his hand, he reached over with his free hand and took it.

"So you don't trip, how about we walk side by side?" Alfred stared at their clasped hands and then looked over to the small river of dirty water and back at Ivan. Ivan realized what his worried expression was asking.

"It's not that narrow. If it makes you feel better, I will take the side close to the water so if one of us trips again, it won't be you going into the sewage."

Alfred gave a nod and they both continued their silent walk. Ivan waited for Alfred to crack the silence.

"Sooo...."

Ivan smiled wider.

"Any reason why those bastards are after you in particular?"

Ivan scrunched his eyebrows together and bit his lip. Should he tell the truth or create another easy lie? After all, where he was taking the American was the base of his secret so it would be a bit difficult to lie. Hmmm....

"Ivan?" Alfred squeezed his hand and peered around to stare into his conflicted eyes. Alfred's face mirrored his own and Ivan's breath caught as he gazed back into the American's beautiful, honest eyes.

He decided right then to tell him the truth. Well, half of it anyways. Would he expose his most deadly secret to this boy? He feared now that the Germans had caught Alfred's profile, in due time, he would.

* * *

Next time: THE TRUTH COMES OUT! Well.....just what Ivan want's to tell Al. XD

Please Review! REVIEWS ARE LOVE!


End file.
